


The Prince Roman

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 'short and sweet fics' i tell my self, Anatasia au, M/M, and then write almost 3000 words, how did this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Day 9 of Fluffuary - RoceitWhen the Orange Mage took the throne, three of the royal family survived.  When Virgil, brother to the True King, took it back, only two returned.  King Regent Virgil will do anything to bring his nephew Roman home.Ro's not sure he's the prince, no matter what Dante says.  But hey, worth a shot right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	The Prince Roman

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 for [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail): Roceit

When the Orange Mage took the throne, there was a bloodbath. The King was killed quickly, his body later displayed brutally to keep the nay-sayers quiet. Most of the guards were killed or imprisoned. Any loyal servants were quickly weeded out. All were made examples off.

Except, that is, for three.

A rather problematic three, for the Orange Mage. For the bodies that did not join the red soaked ground all have rightful claims to the throne he had stolen.

The King’s younger brother, Virgil. Who was old enough to pose a credible threat if not tracked down.

And the twin heirs to the throne - Roman and Remus. Too young to organize a rebellion, but dangerous in their own rights. Those children were symbols of hope to those that still supported the old king. Symbols that the Orange Mage didn’t have complete control.

Desperate for that control, the Orange Mage spent the better part of his reign trying to hunt them down and kill them.

He did not succeed.

Instead, Virgil snuck into the castle and killed the false king himself.

By all rights he could have claimed the throne then and there. He refused. 

“I am not the King.” He huffed at advisors desperate to give  _ someone _ the crown. “I will be King Regent until the true heir comes of age, and even then only begrudgingly.”

“You have the twins?” Someone asked, pure hope and joy on their face. Virgil hesitated.

“I have Remus.” He finally said. “Roman is missing.”

* * *

Dante didn’t care much for the politics of any of that. The new king meant nothing to him, even if things in the kingdom seemed marginally better now. For everyone else. Not for him though, not for the man with the cursed face.

So no, Dante didn’t care that the King had been replaced. Or restored. Or whatever. No, what he cared about was the monetary reward for Prince Roman’s discovery and return.

* * *

Ronnie, Ro to his friends, didn’t care much for the politics of the castle either. He’d imagined, once or twice, that he was secretly a prince sent to the orphanage for protection. Any day his father, a king, would come and collect him and they’d live a blessed life. Of course, he’d known they were only fantasies but something deep instead him ached when they didn’t come true.

So no, Ro didn’t care that the King had been restored. He’d hardly even heard the news. But when Dante looked at him and said ‘you know, you just might be the missing prince’, something had felt so very  _ right _ .

* * *

Logan cared deeply for the politics of the castle. He’d been quite close to the royal family, closer still to the royal cook. When the castle had been invaded, Logan had been away. In just a moment he’d lost everything. 

So yes, Logan cared quite a bit that the Royal family had been restored. But it wasn’t easy for a man of nothing to get to the castle, and Dante was a trustworthy man. At least to his friends. 

* * *

“This is ridiculous.” Ro complained as they went through table set ups and the importance of the person to your right verses the person to your left. “Why do I have to learn all this stuff? Wouldn’t Regent Virgil just, recognize me or whatever?” 

“There are many people you have to convince before you can reach the Regnant.” Logan pointed out. “They will expect you to know all of this.”

“Then they’re ridiculous.” Ro huffed.

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up now Ro, I thought you were better than that.” Dante mocked from his own spot, entirely unaffected by the look Logan shot his way.

“Oh please, you couldn’t tell the difference between a soup spoon and a dessert spoon if your life depended on it.” Ro mocked right back.

“If we could focus.” Logan called.

* * *

“If you hate this so much just leave.” Dante huffed, growing more and more annoyed at Ro’s complaining by the day.

“I am not going to leave!” Ro snapped, as annoyed by Dante’s constant teasing as Dante was with him.

“Why not? What’s so important you just  _ have _ to stick around? Or do you just love complaining that much?” 

“Family, damnit!” Ro all but screamed, startling them both. He looked away and Dante could just barely make out tears in his eyes. “Is it so unbelievable that I just… want a family? A place I belong?” Hand subconsciously going to the side of his face, Dante could only sigh.

“No, it’s not.” He mumbled. Pulling his hand away he sighed again. “Pass me your hand, let’s try again.”

“You aren’t going to mock me every step of the way again, are you?” Ro asked and De winced. 

“I won’t.” He promised. “How about we just… try all of this again?”

“...okay.” Ro whispered. “Okay let’s.”

Looking down at them from the balcony, Logan wasn’t sure how to feel. It was good to see them getting along, it was good to see Dante’s focus on their plan shifting. But watching them dance, smile, and even laugh together, Logan wondered what they do if Ro really  _ was  _ Roman. A cursed man and a prince wasn’t exactly a conventional royal romance.

* * *

“Patton.” Logan breathed, staring at the man who’d entered the room. “You’re alive.”

“Logan!” The cook cheered, all but leaping into the man’s arms. “Oh, I thought I’d lost you.”

“And I you.” Logan returned, clinging to Patton just as tightly. Behind them, Ro leant towards Dante to fake whisper.

“Did you know he could do that?”

“Do what?” Dante asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Have emotions.” Roman elborated.

“I had no idea.” Dante smirked, their teasing earning an eye roll from their friend and a chuckle from Patton.

“Sorry.” Patton said, letting go of Logan and helping him straighten out his clothing. “I didn’t see you two there.”

“Or it’s quite alright, we see you were distracted.” Dante assured. Even now, Patton had hardly looked away from Logan. But, eventually, he cleared his throat and turned to the two.

“Who are your friends Logan?” He asked.

“This is Dante and Ro. Dante helped me quite a deal these past years and Ro… well we believe Ro may be the missing prince.” Logan explained.

“We’re hoping, anyway.” Ro mumbled. “I don’t… I don’t really remember where I come from.”

“Oh that is so exciting!” Patton grinned. “And you do look so much like Remus. If you were cleaned up and fed a little better, and had his terrible mustache. Oh I can almost see it! It’s so good to see you again Roman!”

“T-thankyou.” Ro said, a little awkwardly, a lot hopefully.

“So you’ll take us to see Regent Virgil then?” Logan asked.

“Logan, honey, I wish I could. And I’m sure he’d love to see you again. But… well, there’s been so many false calls. Virgil’s started to fear the worst, he refuses to see any more Romans.” Patton explained.

“Oh.” Ro mumbled, a little awkwardly, a lot heartbrokenly. “That, um, that makes sense.” 

“There has to be some way.” Dante tried. “We’ve come all this way.” 

“Well…” Patton thought for a moment. “I’ve got it!”

* * *

“Regent Virgil.” Dante greeted, bowed before the acting king. “I’m-” He started, only to be cut off.

“I know who you are.” Virgil huffed. “You were the one hosting auditions for the part of my nephew.”

“Ah, that um…” Dante mumbled, trying to come up with a proper explanation. “It was an… additional test, to see there really was any stock to their claim. But-”

“Don’t lie to me.” Virgil spat. “I have had enough of two-faced liars. Leave, and take whatever actor you brought alone with you.”

“Sire, please.” Dante tried again, reaching out for the regent. “He’s not an actor, he really is Roman. If you just look at him, you’d know.”

“Don’t touch me.” Virgil growled, pulling his hand away. “I will tell you again,  _ leave _ . Before I have you arrested.”

Standing just outside the room, Ro pressed the palm of his hand to his mouth to keep from sobbing. It had been a con? All of it? 

* * *

“Ro!” Dante called as the man sped towards their rooms. 

“Don’t talk to me.” Ro snapped. “I don’t, I don’t want to be some pawn in your game anymore. Just leave me alone!”

“Ro it wasn’t like that.” He claimed. 

“Wasn’t it?!” Ro huffed, turning and stopping to glare at a man he thought… a man he thought loved him. “Because it sounds to me like all you wanted was the money, and you found the perfect gullible, idiot to help you get it.”

“No, that’s not… I mean, it was. At first. But you really do look like him and-” 

“What does it matter if I look like him? What does any of it matter? Whether I’m Roman or not, Regent Virgil will never want to talk to me, because of you! I thought… I thought I had a real shot at a family here Dante. With them but, but with you and Logan too. And it turns out you were lying to me the whole time?”

“It wasn’t the whole time.” Dante argued. “Not since we danced.”

“Don’t.” Ro said, trying for stern and only managing a sniffle. “Just, leave me a lot Dante.”

* * *

Ro sat in the inn room, trying very hard not to cry and failing miserably. In his hands he clutched his amulet, the only thing he’d ever had to remind him of his past. It was a simple thing, until you looked into the center. A storm raged in there, clouds and lightning and rain.

Since this whole Roman idea started, Ro had looked into the royal family quite a bit. Not always because Logan told him too. 

It was a little known fact that Regent Virgil was a mage, if one who had set his magic aside to rule the kingdom. He was known to specialize in storm magic. 

Ro had thought that meant something. Had hoped maybe that was a sign his amulet had been a gift from his uncle, a mage of storm and brother to the King.

How foolish of him.

A knock rang out through the room and Ro tried to wipe his face. 

“Come in.” He said. His eyes widened and he immediately scrambled to stand and bow when he saw who it was. “Regent Virgil. I-I’m so sorry, I had no idea about the auditions or-” Roman stopped when the regent rose a hand.

“I know.” He said. “Logan told me as much. He also seems rather convinced you are my nephew.”

“I don’t know about that.” Roman sighed. “All I know about my past is that I had a locket. Not much to prove I’m a prince, really.” So why had he believed Dante? Stupid of him.

“A locket?” The regent asked. “Can I see it?” Hesitantly, Roman handed it over. He couldn’t help the confusion when Virgil’s breath caught.

“A locket with a storm spell trapped inside.” Virgil said. “I think that’s rather good proof you are a prince.” 

“What?” Roman frowned, confused and too scared to grow hopeful once more. Virgil moved to sit on the bed, still clutching the amulet. He gestured for Roman to sit with him.

“You used to hate when I’d leave.” Virgil said. “Said you always had nightmares about how I wouldn’t come back. So I made you this locket, and I told you-”

“That if it ever stopped storming, you were gone.” Ro whispered, eyes widening as he recalled the conversation. “I was so mad at you that day.” Ro,  _ Roman _ , remembered. “Because you’d been avoiding me.”

“You always made it so hard to keep a secret.” Virgil grinned.

“It’s the eyes.” Roman said. “All Sanders have eyes that stare into your soul.” That’s what his dad used to say, anyway.

“I guess that's why you were always so bad at lying.” Virgil laughed.

“Not as bad as Remus!” Roman argued.

“Well that's not much of an achievement.” Virgil teased. He stood back up. “Would you like to go see him?”

“Yes,” Roman had never meant something more in his life. “Please.” Virgil offered him a hand and when Roman took it, he pulled the taller boy into a tight hug.

“I missed you so much Roman.” He breathed. 

“I missed you too Uncle Virgil, even when I didn’t know it was you I was missing.”

* * *

Roman and Remus were attached at the hip the next day as they caught up, but Virgil has kingly, regently duties to attend and so begrudgingly leaves them alone. His first appointment of the day, however, was not begrudging.

“Sire.” Dante greeted, bowing. “You called for me?” Despite his even tone, he looked as wrecked as Roman had the night before.

“It seems you were correct.” Virgil said. “You did indeed find and bring my nephew home.”

“I’m just glad he’s home safe.” Dante said.

“Yes, I’m sure. You seem very noble.” Virgil replied, rolling his eyes. Dante looked away, frowning slightly. “I’ll have your reward delivered to your hotel room.”

“No, thank you.” Dante refused. “I don’t want it.”

“Oh?” Virgil prompted, raising an eyebrow at the man. Sighing, Dante resisted the urge to the rub the back of his neck.

“It doesn’t feel right. Ro, uh Prince Roman, isn’t an object to exchange money over.” He admitted.

“You didn’t seem to worry about such things when you hosted those auditions.” Virgil pointed out. This time Dante didn’t suppress the wince, or try to lie his way out of the accustion.

“It was a lot of money, and from so far away it didn’t feel… real.” He said. “Even if Ro hadn’t been Prince Roman, I don’t think I’d have gone through with it. I don’t think Logan would have agreed to the plan if he didn’t know that too. I suppose he’s always been more honest about me than even myself.”

“He said about the same.” Virgil confirmed after a moment of tense silence. “I will at least send you some supplies, to make your trip home easier. I’ll send for you when they’re ready.”

“Thank you Sire.” Dante said, taking his leave with a bow.

“Perhaps I was a bit too hasty to judge him.” Virgil admitted, if only to himself. From what Logan had said, and from what he’d just seen, Dante didn’t seem so horrible a man. 

Perhaps he should help Roman remember that.

* * *

“How are you settling in?” Virgil asked later that night, smiling as Roman looked up. He could still hardly believe it. His cousin, finally home and safe.

“Oh, it’s wonderful.” Roman smiled. “Everything I could have hoped for in finding my family.”

“I’m glad.” Virgil said.

“Is it all settled then?” Roman asked. “I’m really, officially Prince Roman?”

“There’ll still need to be a coronation, but that can wait.” Virgil assured. “Everything else is indeed settled.”

“So Dante got his money then?” Roman mumbled.

“He could have, we spoke this morning.” Virgil said, hating the way Roman seemed to deflate at the thought. “But he didn’t take it.”

“What?” Roman frowned, looking up in confusion.

“He didn’t take the money Roman.” Virgil assured. “Gave a speech about how it didn’t feel right. Really, I think he just didn’t want you to hate him.”

“I don’t-” Roman flushed as his loud reaction, looking away and collecting himself. Next time he spoke, it was calmer. “I don’t hate him.”

“Perhaps you should go tell him that.” Virgil suggested. “He’s still in his hotel room.”

“Really? But… but he’s, and I’m a prince now. Doesn’t that matter?” Roman asked, clearly not wanting to get his hopes up. Virgil’s smile turned softer.

“Roman, the only thing I care about is that you’re home, and you’re happy.” Roman’s face lit up, hugging him tight around the waist, and Virgil smiled into his shoulder. “Just warn him not to break your heart. I’m still acting king for a few more years, I can behead him.” He joked. Mostly.

* * *

“Ro?” Dante frowned, confused to find the man at his door. Then he faltered, bowing. “Prince Roman.” He corrected.

“Don’t do that.” Roman said. “You look so weird bowing sincerely.”

“Why are you here?” Dante asked.

“You didn’t take the money.” Roman answered.

“Not so you’d come see me.” Dante claimed. Even so, he tried to explain. This might be his one chance. “I just… it felt wrong. I swear I thought you were the prince. Maybe not at first, but pretty quickly. I wasn’t trying to fool you, or use you. Hell, I forgot about the auditions.” Throughout it all, Roman smiled.

“I know.” He assured.

“You mean a lot to me, I wouldn’t want to hurt you like that. There were so many times I almost came clean, but I was so sure you were the prince by then and-” Roman cut Dante off by resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Dante.” He said. “I know.”

“Do you?” Dante asked,  _ stressed _ , staring into Roman’s sparkling eyes. And then Roman’s eyes slipped shut and he leant forward, pressing their lips together in a way Dante had been dreaming off since that dance. Maybe earlier. “Oh.” Dante breathed when they finally pulled apart. “You do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [my tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/), if you'd like


End file.
